1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device used for testing the accuracy of an inclinometer. Primarily, this invention is used in the oilfield on rigs by field personnel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art devices provide no test stand assemblies as such. In the past, inclinometers were variously supported in a true vertical position and were tested in this method.